The Party of DOOM!
by Jimbiny Lupin-Wood
Summary: This is my take on how the Marauders became buddies. Read at your own risk!


Author's Notes:   
  
Aw, there were a lot of unexplained things in ATM, so I thought I'd clear them up using a story. Hope you like!  
  
I self-inserted myself and friends for all you care. Deal with it.  
  
And also, because I have a lack of taste of 80's music, I won't be using that genre. Well, some may be 80's music, but whatever. Just so you don't flame me for it.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
*******  
  
If you looked at the Lupin household, you would most likely see a normal house. It was a two-story brick house with dark blue shutters on the windows. In the front there was a porch that streched the length of the house with rocking chairs and lots of flowers. In the back yard you could usually find a cat or two lurking about and if you looked closely you could probably see a gazebo where a girl was making plans.  
  
But this story is not about the house, nor the cats, this story is about the girl. Or, if you prefer, the girl, her brother, some psychotic friends, and a party. Does that clear that up?  
  
Anyway, back to the girl. She was sitting in the gazebo humming to herself, while writing on a notepad. She'd stop occasionally, making little noises in the back of her throat, as she dipped her quill into her ink bottle.  
  
Suddenly a boy came out of the house.   
  
"Jimbiny!" He called. He had messy brown hair littered with grey and amber eyes. He was about eleven years old, while the girl, Jimbiny, looked to be about thirteen. "Jimbiny! Mum wants you!"  
  
Jimbiny looked up from what she was doing. "For what, Remus?"  
  
"She wants to ask you about your party!"  
  
"Okay, tell her I'm coming." She got up, streched, and pushed her short crayon red hair out of her eyes. Unlike the boy, who was wearing jeans and a white shirt, she was wearing her favorite pair of black baggie pants and a black hoodie with the words 'Twisted Witches' on it. Twisted Witches was her favorite band,   
  
aside from the countless muggle bands her dad introduced her to. She paid no attention to the heat, she didn't mind it. She walked to the back door and into the kitchen where her mother was waiting.  
  
"Yes, mum?" She asked her mother.  
  
"Who are you going to invite to this party?" The middle-aged woman asked. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Calista Shadow, Dustin Thunder, Sabre and Soloris Black, Jack Potter, Mark Pettigrew-" Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it!"  
  
Jimbiny picked up the phone. "Hullo? Oh, hey. Hmm? Okay, that's cool..Okay, see you at six, Bye!"  
  
"Who was that?" Mrs. Lupin asked.  
  
"That was Sabre, she called to say that they have to bring Sirius, Jack has to bring James, and Mark has to bring Peter. Oh, and Darron and Lily can't come."  
  
"Okay, so who else is coming?"  
  
"Darron Evans and his sister Lily."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So your inviting nine people?"  
  
"Eleven, if you include me and Rem."  
  
"Okay, and you've got the music?"  
  
"Yep, I have Twisted Witches, Linkin Park, The Used, Blink 182, Evanescence, Finch, Good Charlotte, Green Day, Hot Hot Heat, and a few more."  
  
"That alot...what about food? You have three hours before the party, want to go get some from the store?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Remus'll have to go with you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Here's 40 galleons to spend."  
  
"40?"  
  
"Think of it as your birthday present."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Where are you going to have this party?"  
  
"Basement."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"If you'll lock the bit where Rem has to stay?"  
  
"Yeah, and that reminds me. You need to pick up his medicine."  
  
"Okay, mum." She went to the stairs. "Remmie! C'mon!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going shopping!"  
  
"Coming.."  
  
He came downstairs. "Is mum coming?"  
  
"Nope!" Jimbiny said grinning.  
  
"Okay!" He said.   
  
They walked out and down the road.   
  
"Where all are we going, Jimmy?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, Remmie, we are going to the Apothecary, then to the supermarket."  
  
"Okay." They entered the Apothecary and Remus held his breath. It really stunk in there.  
  
"Madam Zocar?" Jimbiny asked. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Yes, yes, dear, you need to pick up the order for your mother?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. How much will it be?"  
  
"10 galleons, please." Madam Zocar said.  
  
"Here you go!" Jimbiny gave her the money and they walked out of the story, package underhand.  
  
They went to the store and bought all the food and drinks anyone could possibly want with the thirty galleons. Chips, salsa, dips, sandwiches, snackable food, drinks, candy, anything and everything. They had a helluva time trying to get it back to the house. Evventually they did, and set it all out on the table in the basement, which their mother had fixed up.   
  
Suddenly Jimbiny gasped. "Look at the time, I gotta get ready!" She raced up to the attic, her room upon request, and changed into a black pleated miniskirt and a black sleeveless shirt that said 'Beware' and had skulls all over it. She fixed her hair up, straight in the front and spiked in the back, and slipped on fishnets and knee high boots on.  
  
She heard the doorbell ring and ran to get it. By the time she was there Remus had opened the door. "NOOOOOOOO! I'm too late! Gah!"   
  
The person on the other side of the door, presumably one amused Slytherin, snickered.   
  
"Shut up, Calista."  
  
"Make me." She said, smirking. Calista was wearing black cargo pants with white flames on the bottom and a green shirt that said Scottish Skittles on it. Her hair was silver, tinted with red.  
  
"Lousy-" The doorbell interupted her and she opened the door to reveal Sabre, Soloris, and their little brother Sirius. "Oh, 'Ello guys!" Soloris glared at her. "And Girls." She ammended. "Come on in," She directed to the girls. "Sirius, my brother is in the basement, down that door." She pointed to the door. To everyone else, "We're having the party down there, it's soundproof."  
  
"It is?" Sabre asked. She was wearing jeans and her new Linkin Park shirt. Her brown hair was let down.  
  
"Yeah, so when I play my music it doesn't bother anyone."  
  
"Ah. Wish I had a room like that." Soloris said. She was wearing black pants and a Gloom Kitty shirt.   
  
Dustin stepped through the open door, wearing jeans and a blue Aero sweater. "Might not want to leave the door open, anyone could come waltzing in."  
  
"They probably get scared off by one of my psychotic cats." She brightened up. "Here come's one now. I wouldn't try picking him up, he'll scratch the crap out of you." She shook her head. "This one's Nightshade." Nightshade was a black cat. "We've also got Alice of Wonderland, our kitten-"  
  
"Gave me a bloody scratch, she did." Jake Potter said coming through the door with James Potter in tow. "She's a evil cat."  
  
"She is not Jake Potter! I told you not to pet her while she was sleeping!"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Whatever who says?" Mark Pettigrew asked, stepping in the room. "You really need to close that door, you're letting all the bugs in."  
  
"Bugger off. Peter, James basement, through that door, Sirius and me brother Remus are down there. Go make nice nice."  
  
They shot her a weird look but went.  
  
"Ready?" She grabbed a bunch of cd's and opened the door. "Go on, I'll be there in a tic." She went to the kitchen and grabbed some straws and went down.  
  
She ran down the stairs and jumped down the last three stairs. "I'm here with the music!"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Sum 41-"  
  
"Sum 41!" Calista called from the fog machine.  
  
"Okay!" Jimbiny put on Sum 41 and every did what you do at parties. Mingle, dance, and eat.   
  
So, everyone was dancing except four boys, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James.  
  
They were not dancing. They were planning. They were planning a prank.  
  
Remus had gotten ahold of Jimbiny's wand and James and Sirius had the idea to charm everyone's skin to flash neon blue, red, and green. Peter, who coencidently knew the charm cast it. And he got it right.  
  
Calista started snickering at Soloris. "Your skin is turning colors."  
  
"Look who's talking." She said trying to find the countercurse, as she was out of Hogwarts.   
  
"Fack!" She yelled.  
  
"REMUS LUPIN! GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OVER HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"  
  
He meekly came over. "I didn't do anything." He said turning the puppydog eyes on her. She then went to Peter who had her wand in his hands. "MY WAND! WHAT THE FERK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WAND?!"  
  
"Er...running?" He said and the four boys, now friends, shot off.  
  
*******  
  
That is the end to my loverly tale. I'll probably put a sequel up sometime.  
  
Hope you liked! 


End file.
